Le Départ d'un Prince
by Syana Argentia
Summary: La jeune femme se glissa silencieusement parmi les bâtiments elfique. Elle observa le moindre de ses gestes. Elle devait lui parler... Lui parler une toute dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles.


**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fiction. Je sais que j'ai mis sur mon profil de nombreuses fictions que je prépare actuellement, mais parfois je fais une petite pause quand je n'ai plus d'inspiration ;)**

**Par contre j'ai eu l'inspiration pour celui là ainsi qu'une autre que je posterais dans les prochains jours à venir (Voir dès demain).**

**Enfin bref, après Arwen et Aragorn, puis Glorfindel, je m'attaque à Legolas. **

**Petit Os tout simple, sans grande prétention, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.**

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personne d'Irisya. Et je n'écris nullement pour de l'argent mais juste pour le plaisir. **

_**Note**__**: Un très grand merci à ma Gaty d'avoir corriger ma fiction ! 3 **_

**Le Départ du Prince**** :**

Legolas leva la tête et huma l'air pur qui fouetta son visage et qui fit mouvoir avec légèreté sa longue chevelure d'or. Il tira doucement sur les rênes pour stopper sa monture. Derrière lui, un bruit de sabot précipité atteint ses oreilles, immédiatement couvert par des jurons dans la langue des Nains.

L'Elfe eut un sourire amusé que son ami ne put voir. Il porta son regard couleur océan sur le paysage harmonieux, éblouit par les lueurs du soleil. Il lui parut soudainement que son cœur était plus léger.

- Cessez vos grognements Maitre Nain, dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse. Allons mon fidèle ami, contemplez ce magnifique décor qui s'offre à nous. Respirez cet air pur que nous accorde la mer. Il n'y a rien de plus admirable !

Son compagnon cessa de grogner dans sa langue natale et vint placer sa monture à ses côtés. Les traits de son visage se détendirent soudainement lorsqu'il aperçut la pureté du lieu. Il lâcha un soupir de bien être et alla jusqu'à offrir un sourire à son ami.

- Retenez bien cela mon ami, car il est certain que vous serez le seul à l'entendre… Je trouve ce lieu somptueux… Souffla t-il impressionné. Est-ce le fameux endroit où nous devons nous rendre ?

- Oui, répondit Legolas dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Voici Mithlond, plus communément appelé le Havre Gris. Voici le lieu où nous effectuerons notre dernier voyage, Gimli. Etes-vous prêt à quitter la Terre du Milieu ?

- Mon corps épuisé est prêt depuis déjà un moment, murmura le Nain avec une fatigue certaine perçant dans la voix.

Legolas posa une main amicale sur son épaule avant d'éperonner son cheval, immédiatement suivit par Gimli. Ils avancèrent avec lenteur et longèrent l'estuaire de la Lune pour rejoindre le port. L'Elfe se mit alors à raconter d'un ton mélancolique l'histoire de ces lieux : cet endroit si paisible fut construit par Cìrdan après la destruction de Beleriand à la fin du Premier Age. Il lui conta comment cette fondation marqua le début du Second Age.

- C'est l'un des derniers bastions Elfique de la Terre du Milieu, expliqua Legolas calmement. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un simple port qui emmène les miens pour un ultime voyage vers les Terres Immortelles, au-delà des mers.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je peux m'y rendre avec vous, bafouilla le Nain en ne cessant de contempler les bâtiments elfiques qui se dessinaient face à eux.

- Vous le devez en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de Dame Galadriel, dit l'Elfe en étouffant un rire en voyant le visage de Gimli rosir de plaisir. Allons mon ami, hâtons-nous. Tol Eressaëa nous attend.

Il descendit de sa monture et sourit en apercevant un Elfe tout vêtu de blanc venir vers eux, un profond respect se lisant sur son visage magnifique et gracieux.

- Bienvenue à vous Prince Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Et bienvenue à vous, Gimli, fils de Gloin. Mon cœur s'emplit de joie de vous voir enfin arriver.

Après avoir salué son confrère qui venait de les accueillir avec tant de bonté, Legolas porta son regard sur le bateau qui devait les emmener pour leur dernier voyage. La douleur de son cœur diminua de plus belle à mesure que leur embarcation approchait. Il échangea un regard avec son ami et fut soulagé que le Nain partage avec lui ce voyage.

- Je suis prêt ! Annonça Gimli d'une voix forte.

L'Elfe venu les accueillir lui adressa un léger sourire enjôleur et leva son bras pour l'inviter à prendre place sur le bâteau.

Legolas le regarda passer la passerelle et prendre place sur l'embarcation avant de virevolter sur lui-même afin de contempler une dernière fois le paysage, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Cela lui serra légèrement le cœur. Mais désormais, plus personne ne l'attendait. Tous ces compagnons étaient partis. Aragorn venait de les quitter. Son corps reposait désormais à Minas Tirith, auprès de Meriadoc Brandebouc et de Peregrin Touque, dans la Maison des Rois.

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami, lorsqu'il perçut une présence non loin de lui. Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace durant un court instant avant de se poser sur la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui.

- Irisya… Murmura-t-il surpris.

Son visage se tendit brusquement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques enjambées pour rejoindre la femme qui se tenait droite face à lui. Malgré la capuche noir qui couvrait une partie de sa figure, il n'avait eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre grâce à la clarté de ses yeux verts. Son visage était resté à jamais gravé dans son cœur.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle avant de lever sa main pour ôter son capuchon. Sa longue chevelure noire comme de l'ébène tomba en cascade dans son dos. Il retint son souffle, son cœur se pressant avec plus de force contre sa poitrine.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Bafouilla l'Elfe d'une voix emplit de douleur. Je te croyais partie à jamais.

- Je le croyais aussi… Murmura la femme d'un ton triste. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir… Pour te voir une dernière fois…

- Tu es partie… Sans prévenir personne… Et tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelles… Pourquoi ?

- Pour te laisser vivre ta destiné Legolas… Le message de Galadriel me l'a lourdement fait comprendre… _Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre. Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer ! Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage, ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera…_Le cri de la Mouette… Je sais que tu l'as entendu, Legolas.

Elle soupira tristement et tint ses mains contre elle pour empêcher l'Elfe de voir les tremblements la prendre.

- Un Elfe et une Humaine ne sont pas destinés à vivre ensemble… Et je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu perdes ton immortalité pour moi… Ce n'était pas ton destin, Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de Thranduil, Seigneur des Elfes de la Forêt Noire… Tôt ou tard, tu aurais rejoins les tiens…

- La seule vie que je voyais à ce moment là était à tes côtés… Répondit Legolas avec force.

- Regarde-moi Legolas… Vois la femme que je suis devenue… Une pauvre femme qui n'a presque plus un souffle pour vivre…

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je vois Irisya…

Il s'approcha davantage et caressa doucement sa joue. Certes les années avaient passés, mais à ces yeux il la trouva inchangée. Seules quelques mèches grisâtres avaient pris possession de sa chevelure ébène.

- Je n'ai devant moi qu'une femme ravissante que j'ai aimée et que j'aime encore !

- Et que tu aimeras sans doute encore longtemps, compléta Irisya d'un sourire douloureux. Mais peu à peu, tu m'oublieras, comme tu l'as déjà fait auparavant.

- Non !

- Chut… Chut… Legolas… Ce voyage est ton dernier voyage. Pars mon amour. Va en paix.

Elle leva sa main sur son visage et ferma délicatement ses paupières de ses doigts fins. Puis, elle se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour rattraper la haute taille que possédait l'Elfe et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle du Prince.

- Je t'aime mon amour… Souffla t-elle contre sa bouche. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…

Irisya l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que Legolas ne sente ses doigts quitter son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et aperçut avec horreur que l'élu de son cœur était partit silencieusement. Il fut alors tenter de la rattraper. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait. Il savait qu'il était bien trop tard. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire à présent.

A contre cœur, il se détourna et partit en direction du bateau où Gimli l'attendait impatiemment sans voir cette fois-ci la silhouette se glisser à travers les bâtiments elfiques qui entouraient le port.

- Voici le départ d'un Prince, murmura Irisya tristement. Adieu mon doux Prince…

**Fin**

**Pour ceux qui auraient lus mes autres OS, sachez que je n'écris pas tout le temps des histoires tristes :p **

**Bien que la prochaine le sera quand même (C'est pas ma faute, j'ai l'inspiration pour cela en ce moment ^^). Elle sera centré sur Elrohir et Elladan. **


End file.
